Shaped rubber articles, are frequently used for gaskets and automotive weatherstrip seals. The seals are typically attached to a respective surface like, for example, an automobile frame. They may be attached by means of a pressure sensitive adhesive which provides easy handling and performance advantages such as excellent sealing and low weight compared to other systems like liquid adhesives or mechanical attachment. Such a seal is for example disclosed in DE 10 2009 035 813 A1. The seals disclosed in this application have different shapes. Some of them comprise a main portion and a lip portion. WO 2004/022 368 A1 discloses a sealing profile designed to seal a gab between the outer border of a motor vehicle door and its associated opening in a vehicle body. Said profile has a tubular construction as well as an adhesive region for fixing the profile to one of those borders. EP 1 262 532 A1 describes a dual-functional tape which is used for bonding e.g. rubber gaskets or seals to a body of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle such as a car. The tape comprises a heat-activatable adhesive resin layer as well as a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and may be bonded to e.g. a shaped rubber gasket via a lamination process using conventional heat-bond laminating equipment. WO 99/29793 describes a process for binding a pressure sensitive adhesive to a rubber article. The document also describes an assembly comprising a shaped rubber article heat laminated to an adhesive. US 2006/0081322 A1 teaches the use of a pre-split liner on waterproofing sealants for flashing applications in windows or doors of houses.
In the automotive industry there is a need to provide a taped seal construction that may be applied to a body part of a vehicle in an easy and time saving manner. This need exists for example when seals get applied manually to body parts. This is done in the automotive industry for example in the beginning of a series production and/or with small series.